After Hogwarts
by Sansele
Summary: A disillusioned and disappointed Hermione returns after years to find someone she never wanted to meet again...
1. A Certain Kind of Desperation

****

Chapter One – A Certain Kind of Desperation

Hermione's POV

I have been sitting in Three Broomsticks for quite some time now, and no one has recognised me. A bunch of Hogwarts students walked past just now, but they did not even glance at me. Then again, I do not really ask for attention. Not that someone who had been expelled wants to.

It still hurts.

I remember it happened six years ago, in my seventh year. Harry and Ron had…abandoned me practically, for their girlfriends. Ron had been dating me for a while, but he could not stay close to someone who was more interested in studying than Quidditch. Perhaps it was my fault, but nothing can be changed. Ever. That must have been why when I was accused of stealing, they did not stand up for me. They thought that I had changed. As if I would want to steal all the first years' wands and hide them away. Of course, I probably could if I want to, but that is not the point. I never would have. When the professors found the wands in my trunk that was it. After breaking my wand, they literally kicked me out. 

I hate memories.

Anyway, I then returned to my parents' house, but not before going to the corner shop and buying a large pair of scissors and a bottle of hair dye. A couple of hours after coming home, I had changed my looks a little. I could not bear to dye my hair, but my long hair, after I had spent so much time on changing its bushiness to silky-smoothness, was cut off. I opted for a boyish haircut, which was slightly easier than some other kinds. After packing up my necessary possessions, I left. I have no need to become a burden to my parents. 

In the end, I applied for a secretary job. It does not pay much, but is better than nothing. I also rented a small flat. I had distanced myself away from the wizarding world and my relatives. I have no need for sympathies now. 

Or ever again. 

After six long years, I have returned. I am not able to explain it, but somehow a longing for being somewhere familiar built up inside of me, and I came. Then, suddenly, as I sipped my Butterbeer, I sense someone stop by my table. "Hermione Granger?" I look up to see the person I had never expected to enter my life again. 

Draco Malfoy.

Suspected Death Eater and definitely not someone I want to see.

****

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Draco's POV

I stride down Hogsmeade, my black robes billowing behind me. I've been a Death Eater for six years, and I'm sick of it. Killing and murdering have already blended into what remains of my life, while most of it has been sacrificed grovelling to Lord Voldemort. A new Death Eater needs to gain his trust to be able undertake any assignments, so I've been working and researching, finding people's whereabouts and participating in what my father calls 'wiping out mudbloods' and what I prefer to call 'useless bloodbaths'. Of course, I still feel a certain exhilaration each time I strike someone down, it just becomes less and less each time.

Lord Voldemort is pathetic. Only in my mind would I dare say that, on my lips are always useless strings of praises and hollow thanks. What sort of creature is he that he cannot even kill Harry Potter, a boy that he has weakened, taking away what little protection that his mother gave him? Even though I loathe Potter, I must admit that I feel reluctantly, admiration for him. It can't be easy having Lord Voldemort running after him every year in an attempt to kill him.

But I remember when I must have first started rebelling. When Lord Voldemort (henceforth to be in my mind merely Voldemort) ordered me to kill Professor Snape after finding out that he was a traitor. To the others, it was the right thing to do, to see if I was loyal and worthy, two words hardly to be used in this context. To me, it was killing the only mentor I had ever had. My father was weak and couldn't care about me. Professor Snape at least knew me, no matter how roughly.

He was the only one who had known me.

Beforehand, he suspected that he was probably going to die as a spy for Dumbledore, so told me to kill him, if necessary. A Death Eater never shows mercy, he reminded me, and doing so for him would show that I felt stronger for another than Voldemort, causing my own death. Killing him was painful. A quick 'Avada Kedavra' ended it, but those few words seemed to take an eternity to say. How would I ever be able to live again? Perhaps it was time to let go of whatever hopes I had and become a Death Eater, loyal only to Lord Voldemort. But my mind rebels against it.

I opened the door to Three Broomsticks and glanced around for a table to sit down at. No one from our recent massacres had survived, so I had no worries about people recognising me for what I was. Then I saw her. Her hair had been cut, and she looked older, perhaps even more beautiful than before, but nevertheless I could still recognise her. Some people look so much the better after exertion. One Voldemort had warned us about being the strongest witch of her age, one I would formerly call Mudblood, but now tire of doing so. One who was expelled from Hogwarts for something she did not do. 

Hermione Granger.

As always, read and review please. I would like…let's see, 10 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Oh yes, Hermione and Draco and the Harry Potter idea are all not mine, but are J.K. Rowling's. So don't sue, unless you want a pile of unfinished homework. *Bursts into tears at tragedy and homework


	2. It Can't Be You

New Chapter! But I will not always be this quick...Disclaimer: As always, I own none of the characters whatsoever, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Chapter Two - It Can't Be You 

Hermione stared at him in shock, speechless. Why did it have to be him, she questioned silently, why did it have to be a Death Eater to find her. He would probably kill her in a second. She thought frantically, attempting to find something to say to him. However he spoke first. 

"May I sit down?"

He is polite, she thought, then mechanically answered, "Of course." Then he ordered a drink. They sat in silence, full of questions but with no initiative to speak.

Draco felt uncomfortable. He had seldom been unable to speak, but there was nothing for him to say. It would be easy to kill her, but doing so would pledge his loyalty to Voldemort, and anyway, he wasn't in the mood for killing. He still disliked her, but disliking someone didn't mean hexing her. Hermione wanted to ask so many questions, but was unable to. She had to at least show that she could be courteous, even to _him_.

Then, just when they were finishing their Butterbeer, both of them spoke at the same time. 

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"How did you get here without magic?"

Both of them stared at each other in disbelief at their questions, suddenly realising the impact of them. Almost simultaneously, they stood up and walked out of Three Broomsticks together. They walked quietly, busy in their own thoughts, each cursing their luck and fortunes having met each other. 

"Do you really want us to answer those questions?" Hermione enquired after a while. Draco pondered for a moment and said, "I believe so. I am curious as to why one who has such bad memories of this place would come back...especially after so long." "Then answer my question first. Are you or are you not a Death Eater?" challenged Hermione. Draco sighed, then pulled her into a nearby alley. "See for yourself," he said as he lifted his left arm. Hermione stared at him suspiciously for a while and began to roll back his sleeve. Soon enough she found herself looking at the Dark Mark, which branded his arm. 

Suddenly a cry escaped her lips and she began to edge away from him, terrified and horrified. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" She asked fearfully. Draco merely leaned against the wall and looked at her. "Stop moving away and maybe I'll tell you." He snarled. Frankly speaking, he was quite perturbed. This was not supposed to have happened during his trip to Hogsmeade. When Hermione, feeling highly vulnerable and wandless, moved closer, he explained. 

"If I kill you, I will be pleasing Voldemort, who I loathe and hate now. He's taken away every thing that was a part of me," Draco said, dusting off a few stray specks of dirt that had stuck to his cloak, "so I can hardly really count myself as having to do my duty as a Death Eater, _Hermione_." He spoke her name with a sneer, obviously for emphasis, but Hermione thought that it was probably an improvement for Mudblood anyway. 

"All right, I'll trust you on that point. You can't expect me to adapt to the idea of you being good quickly, Mal...Draco." Even if she felt otherwise, this was neither the time nor place to tell him.

"Good," Draco said, with a small, somewhat cold smile on his face. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me how you got here." He suspected that she could not believe him. Hermione hesitated for a while, then answered. "I stored away some Floo powder before, then...then I broke into a wizard house to use the fire." "Tsk, tsk. I can't believe that righteous Granger would do such a thing," Draco remarked, folding his arms. 

He expected her to retaliate, but Hermione had had enough. Meeting with a Death Eater who allowed her to live, then supplying him with information on her breaking into a house... she shuddered. Would that land her in Azkaban? "If you dare report this, I swear that there will be a cell reserved specially for you in Azkaban, Malfoy." "As you have said, I'm hardly in a position to do so, so why bother?" said Draco coolly. He enjoyed making Hermione flustered. It made him feel superior compared to her. But he had forgotten that she had changed over the years. 

"I don't really care anymore," Hermione sighed wearily. She was not used to speaking long to anyone. Often browbeaten and hurt by others, she had become slightly introverted as well. She was disappointed with herself as well, for not being able to retort anymore. 

Draco, for some reason or the other, suddenly felt uncomfortable. He did not really want to hurt her. "I'm sorry Hermione." After he had said that, Hermione looked at him, startled. The old Draco would never speak to her, not to mention apologise to her. Draco was also a bit surprised. He had not apologised to anyone before, yet it was so easy, so simple to say to her...

After a hasty farewell, they left the alley. Hermione was touched; Draco actually showed that he cared a bit, while Draco was sympathising with her. He only had a rough idea of what she must have been going through, but it was painful enough. As they travelled home, they had no idea that they were thinking of each other. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/n: Thanks to Angel, Fire Goddess, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Alanna Roseguard, mimi, tigerhawk567, tabitha, Midnight's Fear AKA LOTR'S Number One Fan, Drk_Drke, Juliet, Chloe Riddle, Lyra, selena, Magic Bunny, CharmedHPfanatic, ankle, hpfantasywriter and Scurvy Curvy! All your reviews mean so much to me. (Oh yes, hpfantasywriter, thank you for the compliment, but I don't think I'm as good as Charles Dickens or Jane Austen : ))


	3. First Letters

Disclaimer: Own nothing, all characters belong to Ms. Rowling. Chapter Three – First Letters   

    Eventually, Hermione and Draco went back to their normal schedules, not because they had forgotten each other, but because in Hermione's case, she was afraid of losing her salary, and in Draco's, he did not want Voldemort to be suspicious of him. However, in their minds, there was always a small bit, which reminded them of each other. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

Draco's POV

    I'm in trouble. Voldemort wants Hermione so that he can use her in his spell. Apparently he requires a girl who possesses strong magical powers. It doesn't seem surprising to me now, but before Hermione left…wait, _Granger_…left Hogwarts, she had bought quite a number of books to study for 'enrichment'. It is believed that after reading through and memorising the books, some of which contain very powerful magic, she discovered a method of performing magic without a wand. I have calculated, and it occurs to me that she managed to cast the spell one week after we met. Because I did not inform Voldemort about this little point, he used the Cruciatus curse on me. And it _hurt_. But it always does. It was almost as if someone was pulling every strand of hair out of my body and roasting it over an extremely hot fire at the same time. But come to think of it, that's an understatement. I feel in the mood to be highly sarcastic, due to the sadistic tendencies of a certain Voldemort. He also insisted that I get Hermione for him. 

    But come to think of it, I don't know why at all, but I suppose I would enjoy seeing Hermione again. Not because I can then drag her to Voldemort, but…I'm not sure, I think I'll write something. Maybe I can clear my thoughts a little.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

     When Hermione arrived home, she shrieked when she entered the front door. When one steps into one's house after a long, tiring day of being screamed at by the boss, one will naturally not be delighted by the sight of two owls, one with a letter, and one with an acacia flower, but rather feel shocked. The owls ruffled their wings and looked annoyed, but laid down the items on the table neatly, and one flew off out of an open window, the other staying behind.

    Hermione found the choice of flower perculiar, and did not really want to open the letter for fear that there might be countless hexes and curses on it. But after placing some reflective spells on it, which would make the sender receive the spells instead of her, she opened it. Inside there was a letter, which read as follows:

To: Hermione Granger 

    _May I invite you for dinner sometime soon? You can choose the place; I will make the reservations if you do not trust me. _

Draco Malfoy 

_P.S. – The acacia is not a portkey, I assure you._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

Hermione's POV

    I feel a bit faint. It could obviously be a trap, but…it does seem rather like him to write that. Overly cautious, as if he was afraid. Maybe he has not written letters for quite some time. What sort of Death Eater really requires letter-writing skills? Nevertheless, I believe that I should reply. It is, after all, only polite to do so. But I wonder: What are his reasons for doing this? We have only met once…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

    When Draco returned after doing some research in the library, he was pleasantly surprised to find the owl waiting for him with a letter in its beak. He was amused to find the letter was written with ballpoint and foolscap. The sender was too obvious. 

To: Draco Malfoy 

_    I would be delighted, but first I would require some answers from you:_

_We have only met once, so why have you invited me to dinner?_

_Do you have any ulterior motives in inviting me?_

_    If you can answer me to my satisfaction, you can choose the restaurant. However, if you cannot, then the invitation is denied. _

_Hermione Granger_

    When Hermione came back from work, she found the owl waiting for her patiently on her desk. She opened the letter formerly in its beak.

To: Hermione Granger 

_    I will answer your questions. Firstly, is it not allowed that I ask you out? I do realise our positions at the moment, but as you have said that you would be delighted. I believe in the muggle world it is allowed for such meetings after seeing each other. I also think that we could perhaps do a bit of catching up, and trade news. No, I do not have any other motives in inviting you out. Have I answered your questions to your satisfaction? If so, then write back. Enclosed are a piece of parchment and a quill. No use in allowing my parents to become suspicious over a sheet of foolscap. _

_    If you accept, then I will send a portkey over for 7:00 p.m. tomorrow._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione, being polite, wrote back.

To: Draco Malfoy 

_    Although I am probably walking into a den of Death Eaters, I accept fully._

_Hermione Granger_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

A/n: Okay… time for thank-yous! Thank you lyra, Draconsis, Alanna Roseguard, Cho87, Kristina and Veronica! Reviews are so wonderful things to an author's eyes… 


	4. Flower of MeaningSomeone From the Past

A/n: None of the characters belong to me, but all to Ms. Rowling, the intelligent authoress. **Chapter Four – Flower of Meaning/Someone from the Past**

    When six-thirty in the evening came the next day, Hermione was ready. She had decided to dress conservatively, so she wore a black blouse with short sleeves and a black skirt, which fell to her ankles, a simple and stylish combination. She would have gladly worn robes, but they were all too short for her. Her hair was let loose, rather short but very neat. In her hand she held the acacia. She was not quite sure what the flower symbolised, so she decided to ask Draco. 

    At precisely 6:45, the same owl flew in with an envelope. Hermione took it and opened it. She found only a silver key inside, and knew that it was the portkey. She grasped it tightly, and was soon on her way to the meeting place. "So much the easier than Floo powder," she thought. Just then, she arrived. Hermione stumbled, but suddenly realised that a pair of arms were supporting her. Her senses suddenly informed her that Draco Malfoy was holding her, and she hurriedly stood up and tidied herself. "Good evening, Miss Granger," he said, with a small smirk on his face. Hermione was not about to be ruffled by him. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy." She then looked around. They were in a small restaurant.  It was smaller than what she expected but was still considered posh. As they walked to their table, she also realised that there were house-elves working. There were not that many people, and Hermione suspected that there was a shield over the place to withstand dark magic.

    Draco pushed her chair in for her after she sat down, and went to the opposite side. After ordering their food, they sat looking everywhere but at each other. After pondering for a short while, it occurred to Hermione that the situation was uncannily like as in 'Pride and Prejudice', but she hurriedly dismissed it. In the novel, Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy had fallen in love with each other, and she was determined not to attempt anything so ludicrous. Realising that she was still holding the acacia flower in her hand, she placed it on the table. Draco eyed it for a while, but chose not to make any comments. He seemed as though he did not wish to get to know her better.

    During the meal, they made small, formal talk, hiding what they truly wished to ask and know. It was rather strained during the meal, (Hermione's guess was proven correct) but at the end was truly the time when they actually spoke something that had not been rehearsed time and time again in the mind. 

    After wiping her mouth with her napkin, Hermione picked up the acacia and spoke. "I had no idea that people gave flowers for a first meeting." Draco smirked and answered, "It is a form of courtesy in noble families." "I realise that different blooms have different meanings. What would be this one's?" questioned Hermione, her curiosity getting the better of her. "It is a flower with a meaning milder than most, and conveys friendship." "Something that you wish for and have never found?" mused Hermione aloud. She knew only too well the pain and loneliness with no friends. It had been difficult to mix around with other people. Draco looked at her and nodded. He did not have to explain. "In life, there are different types of people that one meets: mostly acquaintances and friends," was all he said.

    Hermione forgot the obnoxious boy of Hogwarts, and focused on the lost waif sitting before her, sprouting eloquent words but in truth asking for help. Somehow, in her mind, a mind that rarely could ever trust other people trusted him for no reason she could think of. She reached out and touched his hand lightly, and uttered one word. "Yes."

    Just as Draco looked at her and smiled genuinely, a group of people came out of the fireplace. The two turned their heads, and Hermione gasped. _The whole group were redheaded, except for two with black hair_. 

    The group sat down at another table, and seemed not to notice the couple. Draco and Hermione decided to go quickly, but just as they rose from the table, a voice stopped them. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" She looked at the speaker and realised that it was Ron. Harry and Cho were also there. "Ron! Harry! How nice to see you again after so long!" She exclaimed. She exchanged greetings with the others, Draco unnoticed by them. But the happy atmosphere was not to last for long. Mrs. Weasley spoke, "We heard about you. It was sad, but you should not have taken their wands."

    Hermione stopped short. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I did not steal the wands." "Oh, come on Hermione, admit it. It was your fault," Ron said. "That's true. You were never one to find loopholes to save yourself from the consequences," Harry too spoke up. Hermione, almost boiling with rage, scanned the table. Only Ginny and Cho looked worried and as if they knew she was innocent. "I thought that my friends would at least believe me, but I was wrong." She was about to rant some more, but Draco pulled her away. Ron shouted after them in anger. "You've even got a Death Eater boyfriend!" Hermione wrenched her arm from Draco and slapped Ron. "You weren't even there when I was in trouble!" she screamed. Then she was grabbed and thrust out of the door. Draco was in no mood to be taunted by Ron or Harry.  

    "Stop struggling Hermione! You'll do no good by going in there." "Shut up, Draco!" "They're just a bunch of gits, Hermione." "Well, you're no better, Death Eater!" retorted Hermione. The next moment, she found herself pinned to the wall, Draco dangerously close to her. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That." He hissed. Hermione was afraid for a moment, and stopped screaming at him, but she spoke. "But that's what you are!" 

    Draco stared at her in anger. "Unfortunately, that's not what I want to be!" Hermione looked into his eyes and calmed down. She could almost swear to see something that looked like pain, desperation even through his rage, in those pools of greyish-silver. He loosened his grip on her, and saw in her eyes something that he had forgotten. Was it pity or sympathy? But no, it was stronger. Draco could not place it. It was a feeling he had probably not expressed or seen in recent years. Somehow he could not tear himself away from her honey-brown eyes, so full of feeling that he had not experienced… An owl hooted from far off. Draco and Hermione blinked and looked away. The spell had been broken. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

Hermione's POV

    I am now back home, but why so I keep thinking of Draco? Damn, he should be Malfoy, not Draco. He is, after all, a Death Eater, no matter what he says and does. One the other hand, he is the only person that I have truly met since I ran away. It sounds so cowardly, but I had no choice. Probably that is the only reason why I think of him. Yes, the fact that he invited me to dinner today. Nothing more and nothing less. I will forget soon, no doubt, and continue with my normal life. However my humble flat fades away, and my mind keeps reminding me of his eyes. Those eyes…reflecting my own feelings at times. I wonder if what he has said is true, whether he truly does not want to be a Death Eater. He is so different from before, so…nice. Oh, and he called me by name! What am I thinking? This is not the time to be romantic!

Draco's POV

    How lucky that Voldemort hasn't called me whatsoever today. I don't think I could stand to look at his face one more time. Also, that Hermione, no, Granger…she's been plaguing my mind. Maybe it's because I invited her for dinner. It's perculiar. Even though the mansion is still so cold, I feel warmer than before. I certainly hope it's because Mother succeeded in that radiator spell she was working on. I wonder if _Granger_ has created any new spells…it's possible, but I don't think so. Why am I thinking of her? It's not healthy to think of a non-pureblood for so long. There's nothing interesting about Hermione. Except maybe her eyes…I wonder how she was feeling this evening. Why do I care? I can't be so foolish!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~      

A/n: I completely apologise for the Harry/Ron bashing, but it is essential for the plot. You have to understand after so long, they don't really know Hermione anymore. I don't like doing that to Ron and Harry…maybe I'll make them understand later. Ginny and Cho are very important…

Oh, and the answer to Lyra's question: they were sort of sad when Hermione got expelled, but…they didn't really care much. They had girlfriends to occupy their time. 

Thanks to all who reviewed, to kristina, and especially Alanna Roseguard and Lyra, for reviewing each chapter. Understand please, dear reviewers that this is my first fic, so I'm feeling apprehensive about it. You're all so important!


	5. Dancing with the Dragon

A/n – I own nothing but the plot. A longer chapter to make up! Chapter Five – Dancing with the Dragon 

They say that the dinner invitation was merely a courtesy, but in Draco and Hermione's minds, they felt as if it was a date in some way. They corresponded through the owl post often, but that was not enough for them. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, so the proverb goes, and it was completely true for them. Within a few weeks, Draco asked Hermione if she would like to go out with him again. She agreed. Since Hermione was getting the day off the following week and Draco was supposed to go off to London to check on the Death Eaters there, it was agreed that they would meet and King's Cross Station at the same time as before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

    King's Cross Station…It has been so long. If only I could have finished my studies… Harry and Ron, the three of us laughing, enjoying ourselves... we even thought that we would keep in touch after Hogwarts. It's too late now, no time for tears, though I'm dying inside. No, wait, not dying, being cured, to live again, like a phoenix. Draco, thank goodness…what would I do without him? It's ironic. My nemesis in Hogwarts has become my friend out of it. Harry and Ron…why couldn't they see that I was innocent? Why were they still blind? Why? _Why? My last hopes of redemption…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Unfortunately, when the day came, Hermione was feeling too beaten-up to go. Her employer had shrieked at her again, her colleagues had gone for lunch without her, one of her shoe heel had broken off… it wasn't what one would call the best of days. She decided that Draco would understand…hopefully.

    Thus, when her door opened slightly and Draco's head appeared, she scowled. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at…" Draco smiled. "After ten minutes, it occurred to me that you are never late. So I came here." "Well, I don't feel like going, I'm sorry." She turned away. "Rough day at work, I expect?" "Yes, if you _must know…" Draco looked at Hermione with a sneer. "Then I suppose I might as well go look for Pansy Parkinson to accompany me tonight…"_

  That quite ruffled Hermione. "If you dare…" "Well, it does seem as if someone is not in the mood for going out…" "Fine, wait here, I'll get dressed," Hermione got off the sofa and glared at him, "you stupid git." All she received was a smirk. 'Hmph! Stupid, stupid…' Hermione thought as she stormed away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

  I thought she was going to refuse. Guess the thought that horrible Pansy Parkinson would be all over me changed her mind… She obviously doesn't know that I dumped Parkinson in front of all my dear Slytherin friends. As I look around her home, I wonder distinctly how she has survived for so long… the spell books have all been hidden, I'm quite sure of that. But her home is so bare, with only basic necessities… a far cry from the mansion where I live. But wait… why do I care how she lives?

  Stop deluding yourself. You have feelings for her, and you know it! 

  _Hermione_, the Mudblood, of all people… We'll see… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  When Hermione came out (still a little angry at Draco for daring to suggest such a thing), she soon realised that her shoe was still broken… "Well… Looks like I can't go out," She remarked, staring at Draco in defiance. She was still quite cranky, frankly, and she couldn't see why he insisted. 

  Draco simply held out his hand and smiled. "Come with me tonight. I promise that you'll forget all your troubles for a few moments." Hermione paused, and finally took his hand.

  "You'd better keep your word."

  "I always do."

  And with that, they were off.

  Hermione found herself in a large ballroom: one that seemed to belong to an equally grand restaurant or mansion. Suddenly, she felt small, and her clothes felt poor and dirty. Draco seemed to sense her discomfort, and turned to her. "This is a ballroom that my parents sometimes rents when they have they have guests they don't want to invite home," He smiled. "There was a slight mistake in the reservation, so they have it for one more day." Hermione nodded, and looked around again. It was indeed an ornately decorated and very grand ballroom, fitting the Malfoy family's wealth well. 

  Draco pointed to a corner of the ballroom that was partitioned off. "I thought you might want to change." He smiled sheepishly. This was definitely not his area of expertise. Hermione just smiled and thanked him, and walked towards the closed-off area. She believed she could trust him enough, that there wouldn't be a trap…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

  I was expecting some sort of surprise… but this is really nice of Draco. Being a secretary naturally means that I don't have much money to spend on my daily necessities, much less on myself. Yet I never expected that he would prepare a dress for me to wear! It's really too good to be true. Perhaps I should just check to make sure… He still is from Slytherin, but I don't know… it doesn't seem to make much difference anymore…

Draco's POV

  I'm so pleased I thought of the dress in time. I imagined she would like to wear something different from what's in her wardrobe. She is taking quite a bit of time though… but I suppose that's how all ladies are. After all, my mother takes even longer than that. I can hardly forget the many times that she and Father quarrelled over her preparations. And even as I wait out here, I feel a mixture of so many different feelings. Nervous, yet… there seems to be affection for her. Malfoys never shy away from the truth (that is, if they can find a loophole in it), but this is truly something I've never felt for anyone before. If only she could like me too… but yet this warmth is blended with so much guilt and shame. How I have wronged her… how my one mistake has changed her entire life, I remember and regret. If only I had stood up to my father that day…

Hermione's POV

  I've run a small check on the dress, and there doesn't seem to be any spells on it… I suppose it's safe to wear. After making sure that Draco wasn't peeking (I don't think he will, but… just as a precaution), I changed into the dress. It's such a beautiful burgundy colour… and such wonderful material too. It's something that I would never be able to afford. Oh well… I suppose when Draco promised that I would forget all my troubles, he really meant it. I feel like I've just stepped into something new, something I can't get out of… even if I really wanted to. All right, maybe I like him, but I don't think now's the time to face this… I have to be rational, calm… but how can I do that when he's just outside the partition?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  When Hermione stepped out, she was truly a sight to behold. The dress emphasizes her body, not that Draco particularly noticed that. He realised that she somehow held herself higher, more proudly. Now that her drab clothes had been taken off her, and there was nothing to remind her of the painful life she lived, it seemed that she could forget everything. "Just to live for the moment," Draco thought, a smile coming to his lips. He walked over to her, and held out his hand, which she took. Together, they both made their way across the ballroom, to the single table placed at the side of it, which was laid with a dinner for two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Ginny? Cho? Can we speak to you for a moment?" Fred and George Weasley called from inside their room. Cho had come over for a visit with Harry, who was engrossed in a discussion about the Ministry of Magic with Mr. Weasley and Percy. 

  Ginny didn't look up from her magazine as she answered. "Are you sure it's not another trick you have to test on us?" The Weasley twins had managed to open a joke shop with what Harry had given them after the Triwizard Tournament, something they had been very thankful for. Much as they could have taken other jobs, this was what they were most interested in, and they believed in doing what they liked. However, this time, their faces seemed paler than normal. Clearly, something was worrying them.

  Noticing this, Cho nudged Ginny, alerting her to this odd fact. The two of them quickly excused themselves and entered the room, sitting on the bed. George began first. "I'm not sure, but I think Hermione is in trouble." "What! But why?" Cho asked in astonishment. And there, the twins recounted what had happened six years ago…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Hermione smiled happily when she finally rested on her bed that night. After dinner, Draco had danced with her for so many hours, to the music of a harp, which played by itself. Swirling round, each step had been perfect, wonderful, in place. It was heaven, dancing with him. The night, if she did say so herself was most magical. She had enjoyed every moment of it. And at the end… he had given her a red rose, promising to write to her. 'What could that mean?' She wondered. 'Hopefully, he won't con me the way that Harry and Ron did…'

  Then, something tapped at the window. Hermione opened her eyes, and realised an owl was outside. She quickly opened the window, and took the message from the owl's leg, hoping it was from Draco. What she read when she unfolded it worried her:

_Hermione,_

_  We believe you might be in serious danger. Meet us at Three Broomsticks at 3p.m. Please trust us; we would never send you something like this if we weren't completely sure of what we're doing._

_Ginny & Cho_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Well, one longer overdue chapter is finally completed! Thanks for all those who kept on telling me to write, it's very good you kept reminding me…~_~; Am a terrible procrastinator, I am. But now the climax is coming. What really did happen all those years back? ^_^ Oh, how I love cliffhangers, even if the cliff is a bit too low… ^_~


End file.
